También es mi Hijo
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: Rukia soñaba siempre con tener un bebe a toda costa, Ichigo nunca se imagino que iba a ser padre, pero cuando se entera que Rukia Kuchiki iba a tener a su bebe sus mundos chocan y todo cambia para ambos, pero ¿Abra amor ahí o solo es importante la custodia del bebe?
1. Prologo

**TAMBIÉN ES HIJO MÍO **

De niña, Rukia Kuchiki nunca había soñado despierta con la boda perfecta. Había soñado con tener un bebé. Niño o niña, daba igual. Desgraciadamente, su prometido no podía tener hijos. Rukia estaba decidida a cumplir su sueño y pasó años buscando una compañía (CryoCorp) que ofreciera donantes de esperma de calidad. Todo iba bien en la vida de Rukia hasta el día de su boda, cuando su novio la dejó plantada en el altar, humillándola delante de su familia y sus amigos. Rukia no perdió tiempo en mudarse de Nueva York a California para empezar una nueva vida. Y mantuvo su cita con CryoCorp. Si tenía que quedarse sin boda y sin marido, nada le iba a impedir tener un bebé. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Su niño sería suyo y solo suyo. Eso no podría quitárselo nadie.

¿O sí?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola como han estado, yo aquí después de muchos meses desde la última vez que actualice "Esperanzas Ocultas" tengo muchos motivos, pero no importan en estos momentos xD Vengo con una nueva adaptación, que como siempre no me he resistido así que espero les guste ^^**

**Esta historia está en un "AU" así que tal vez los personajes me salgan un poco Ooc, y bueno tal vez algunos no peguen con otros ni con pegamento xDD Pero, no me quedo alternativa de tomar personajes de todos lados para formar una familia grande (ya verán de lo que hablo xD)**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "También es mi hijo", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, ****Theresa Ragan ****y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Capítulo 1 **

Ichigo Kurosaki dejó a sus padres y hermanos en el jardín de atrás y entró en la casa. Quería un par de ibuprofenos y unos minutos a solas, pero en cuanto entró por la puerta lateral, lo recibió un chillido penetrante que le atravesó el cráneo y le hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía en la rodilla derecha.

Cruzó la cocina y avanzó en dirección al ruido, apoyando el peso en la pierna izquierda, ahora que no lo veía nadie. Había sido derribado por los mejores de la NFL: Ginjo, Sado y Bazz-B. Y una lesión de nada en la rodilla no lo iba a alejar de la temporada que se avecinaba.

El terrible sonido procedía de su antiguo dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver una cuna portátil en mitad de la estancia en la que había planeado dormir esa noche. Se inclinó sobre la cuna. La niña parecía estar bien. No había olores horribles ni nadie que la molestara.

Observando a la pequeña llorona, se dio cuenta de que últimamente pensaba mucho en bebés. Y cuando pensaba en bebés, pensaba también en amor, matrimonio y en Orihime. Ichigo cumpliría pronto los treinta años y las mujeres no eran las únicas que acusaban el paso del reloj biológico.

En aquel momento deseaba con fuerza que su sobrinita dejara de llorar. No porque le molestara el llanto, sino porque lo asustaba. ¿Estaría sufriendo la niña?

Vistos de cerca, los bebés daban miedo, sí. Eran frágiles e inquietos. Con suerte llegaría alguien al rescate. Si tomaba en brazos a la bebé, podía hacerle daño sin querer. Él sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer con balones de fútbol americano, pero los bebés eran otra cuestión.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

¡Maldición!

Aparte de para buscar ibuprofeno, había entrado también para alejarse de su hermano adoptivo y supuesto amigo Uryu, y de la nueva prometida de este, Orihime; la chica que Ichigo pensaba que debía casarse con él, no con Uryu. Orihime había vivido de niña en la casa de enfrente de la de ellos. Había sido vecina de Ichigo, y este la consideraba su chica, su futura esposa, no la de Uryu.

Ichigo se había enterado hacía poco de que Orihime y Uryu pensaban casarse pronto ante un juez. Al parecer, se habían ido a vivir juntos no hacía mucho.

Había creído que sería capaz de soportar aquella fiesta que había organizado su madre para celebrar el compromiso, pero se había equivocado. Verlos juntos lo ponía nervioso, le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jugram, el segundo de los hermanos que se había casado hasta la fecha, había sido el primero en tener un bebé. Jugram los estaba dejando mal a todos haciendo que pareciera fácil encontrar el alma gemela. Pero encontrar el alma gemela era como buscar un diamante perdido en una playa de treinta kilómetros llena de gente. Una misión imposible.

Muchos de sus amigos que creían haber encontrado a su "media naranja" estaban ya divorciados.

La niña seguía llorando. Se llamaba Ayumi. Podría haber sido peor. Sus padres podrían haberla llamado Apple o Saturn. Ayumi estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero eso no parecía afectar a sus cuerdas vocales.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Ichigo. Le frotó un poco la espalda con timidez.

La niña lloró más fuerte.

—Eres una gritona, ¿eh?

Ichigo la miró, intentando averiguar cómo tomarla en brazos. Era el quinto de diez hijos. Había tenido bebés en brazos muchas veces, principalmente cuando era más joven. Simplemente le faltaba práctica; eso era todo.

La cabeza de la niña era del tamaño de un melocotón grande o un melón muy pequeño. Hasta tenía una ligera pelusa en la parte superior. Ichigo le tocó la cabeza, palpó un bulto y retiró enseguida la mano.

Los gritos de la niña aumentaron de volumen.

—Solo quería que te sintieras mejor —suspiró él—. Pero no temas, ya lo pillo. Eres una chica y eso es lo que mejor se les da a las chicas… hacer mucho ruido.

—Muy gracioso —dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ichigo miró detrás de él y descubrió que Orihime lo observaba con sus grandes ojos grises. Tenía los brazos cruzados y un cabello largo naranja y suave. Él llevaba todo el día esquivándola y en aquel momento supo por qué. Al verla se le encogía el estómago y le dolía el corazón.

—No deja de llorar —dijo, para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Orihime sonrió y la sonrisa le llegó hasta los ojos.

—¿Has probado a cambiarle el pañal? —preguntó.

—¿Quién es la graciosa ahora?

Orihime se acercó a la cuna y tomó a Ayumi en brazos como si la niña no fuera tan frágil como parecía.

—Tatsuki me ha pedido que entrara a ver cómo estaba. ¿Quieres sostenerla tú?

Ichigo retrocedió un paso.

—¿Los osos quieren bailar?

—Seguro que sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—A los osos no les gusta bailar —le informó él—. Les gusta comerse a la gente.

—Muy bien —Orihime llevó a la niña a la mesa de cambiarle el pañal—. A los osos les gusta comerse a la gente. ¿Me vas a ayudar a cambiarla o vas a seguir enfurruñado en vez de estar de fiesta como todos los demás?

—Creo que voy a seguir enfurruñado, gracias —contestó él.

Observó un momento a Orihime. Recordó los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos de niños. Sus hermanos y él solían jugar al fútbol americano en la calle y Orihime era una más de los chicos. A Ichigo le resultaba difícil entender que Uryu se le hubiera declarado después de que todos hubieran jurado dejarla en paz.

Los juramentos infantiles no tenían fecha de caducidad. Nadie podía llevarse a Orihime. Eso era lo justo.

Tiempo atrás, todos los varones en un radio de cinco kilómetros habían estado enamorados de ella.

Ichigo sabía que debía resignarse. Era un hombre adulto. Debía alegrarse por su amigo y hermano adoptivo, pero no se alegraba. Se sentía traicionado. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Entró su madre y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Estás aquí —dijo. Miró a la niña—. ¡Oh, mi tesorito! ¿Cómo está?

—Es igual que sus tías —respondió Ichigo—. Una llorona.

Su madre se echó a reír. Hizo ademán de ir a tomar a la niña en brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos ocupadas—. Toma —dijo a Ichigo. Le tendió un montón de cartas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cada vez que te mudas, tu correspondencia se las arregla para volver aquí.

Ichigo ojeó los sobres.

—Hay una carta de CryoCorp que llegó hace meses —dijo su madre—. Pensé que se habían equivocado de dirección y se la devolví, pero han vuelto a enviarla hace unos días.

—¿Qué es CryoCorp? –preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo encontró el sobre, dejó todos los demás en un estante y abrió la carta. Estaba demasiado ocupando leyendo para responder a la pregunta de Orihime.

**"_Querido señor Kurosaki, __Como sabe, CryoCorp es un destacado proveedor de semen humano…"_**

Sí, Ichigo ya lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

**"_Nuestro personal está formado por profesionales deseosos de ayudar a nuestros clientes a cumplir su objetivo de formar una familia mediante una excelente selección de semen y asesoría personal y confidencial"_.**

"Lo sé, lo sé". Ichigo pasó al último párrafo. Se preguntaba por qué se pondría CryoCorp en contacto con él después de tantos años. Su semen no podía estar todavía en activo. Les había enviado una carta años atrás pidiendo que lo retiraran como donante. Ir a CryoCorp había sido un gesto estúpido por su parte, algo que había hecho por dinero sin pensarlo bien.

**"_En CryoCorp nos esforzamos por procurar que los receptores alcancen sus objetivos. Por eso queremos darle las gracias por su donación y por haber ayudado a cumplir sueños"_.**

¿Cumplir sueños? A Ichigo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Volvió atrás en la carta.

**"_La receptora de su esperma cumple todas las condiciones estipuladas"_.**

—Esto es ridículo —dijo en voz alta—. Hace años que les envié una carta diciéndoles que me retiraran de la lista de donantes. Hasta les devolví el dinero.

Su madre estaba muy ocupada con la niña y no captó el pánico en su voz, pero a Orihime no se le pasó por alto. Se acercó inmediatamente, le quitó la carta y, cuando terminó de leerla, le lanzó una mirada que él no pudo descifrar.

—¿Tú donaste esperma?

Él asintió, pero no le gustó la mirada acusadora de ella; lo miraba como si hubiera regalado algo que no era suyo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Ichigo.

Orihime abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y a continuación la abrió de nuevo.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Pero es obvio que tú sí. ¿Donaste esperma en CryoCorp, sí o no?

—Tal vez.

Orihime resopló y su aliento alborotó mechones de su pelo naranja.

—Mamá —dijo—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a arrancarle una respuesta clara?

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo la llamas mamá?

—Desde siempre —contestó Orihime, que ya estaba claramente enfadada con él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y siguió una especie de guerra de miradas hasta que él dejó caer la suya adrede por la nariz pequeña de ella y por los labios bien formados. Había besado aquellos labios. La había besado más de una vez antes de que hicieran aquel estúpido juramento. Pero el beso que recordó en aquel momento fue el último. Un beso que no olvidaría mientras viviera.

Su madre, que tenía a la niña en brazos, debió captar por fin la tensión en la atmósfera, pues se interpuso entre ellos.

—No hagas eso, Ichigo.

Este alzó una mano en el aire con frustración.

—¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

—Ya estás con tus dramas —contestó Rikichi, su hermano menor, desde la puerta.

Ichigo lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿Quién te ha preguntado a ti?

—Llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para haber visto que ya vuelves a las andadas. Orihime es la novia de Uryu, tu amigo y el mío. Nuestro hermano. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Están prometidos y esto es su fiesta de compromiso. Orihime eligió a Uryu,

no a ti. Acéptalo ya.

—Basta —intervino Orihime. Levantó la mano con la carta de CryoCorp—. Ichigo tiene un problema.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —añadió Rikichi, arrastrando las palabras.

—Vamos, Rikichi. Ya es suficiente —dijo su madre.

Ichigo rio haciendo burla de su hermano. Sabía que era una reacción infantil, pero la achacó al hecho de estar de vuelta en casa con todos sus hermanos, por no hablar de Orihime y Uryu, de estar todos bajo el mismo techo fingiendo que aceptaban muy bien lo que había pasado. Se dijo que él no tendría que haber ido.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó su madre.

Orihime miró a Ichigo.

—¿Te importa que la lea en alto?

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó él.

Había crecido con una familia grande en una casa pequeña y estaba acostumbrado a la falta de intimidad. No tenía sentido intentar guardar secretos cuando sabía muy bien que todos se enterarían de lo que pasaba antes o después.

—Parece ser que Ichigo donó esperma hace años —dijo Orihime—. Y la receptora 3516A eligió su esperma.

Rikichi hizo una mueca.

—¡No me digas! ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el esperma?

—El esperma congelado no tiene fecha de caducidad —explicó Orihime, que seguía leyendo el resto de la carta por segunda vez.

Ichigo la miró boquiabierto.

Rikichi se echó a reír.

—Fui a CryoCorp antes de que me contrataran Los Dioses de la Muerte —aclaró Ichigo—. Necesitaba dinero desesperadamente. En esa época también vendía sangre.

—¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros? —preguntó su madre.

—Papá y tú teníais problemas económicos y no olvides que también teníais un montón de críos por aquí.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de idea luego? —preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo recordaba muy bien las razones por las que había cambiado de idea, pero no sentía la necesidad de contarle a todo el mundo que ya entonces pensaba mucho en su futuro y no le había gustado la idea de tener hijos biológicos que no lo conocieran. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si alguna vez tenía hijos propios, quería estar en sus vidas. No tenía nada en contra de las familias que necesitaban donantes; sin donantes de esperma, muchas parejas no podrían cumplir su sueño de tener una familia. Pero él, personalmente, no estaba preparado para ser donante.

—Cambié de idea —dijo al fin—. Eso es todo.

—¿Tienes copia de la carta que enviaste a CryoCorp pidiendo que te retiraran de su programa de donantes? —preguntó Orihime.

—No lo sé.

Ichigo pensó en las cajas apiladas en el garaje de su casa en Karakura, a una hora de distancia de allí. Las probabilidades de encontrar una copia de la carta eran de una entre un millón. El ordenador que había usado en aquella época había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

—Si tienes pruebas de que enviaste la carta, tenemos opciones —continuó Orihime.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió.

Ichigo la había visto en muy pocas ocasiones desde que ella se había ido a la universidad. Había oído decir que había estudiado Derecho, pero le costaba imaginarla como abogada. Orihime había hecho mucho el payaso. Había sido el tipo de chica que se subía a los árboles y rodaba por el barro. Una chica muy poco seria. La miró y en ese momento, con la espalda recta, los ojos sin parpadear y la voz seria, sí le pareció la abogada perfecta.

—Llamaré a CryoCorp mañana a primera hora —dijo ella—. Les diré que tenemos una copia de la carta que enviaste y que insistimos en que no vuelvan a usar más tu esperma —se mordió el labio inferior—. El único problema será si 3516A está ya embarazada.

Rikichi soltó una risita y, antes de que Ichigo pudiera empujarlo fuera de la habitación y darle buenos motivos para reír, entraron Uryu y tres hermanos más de Ichigo para ver a qué venía todo aquello.

Uryu fue el primero en cruzar la puerta. Rodeó la cintura de Orihime con el brazo en un gesto protector y miró a Ichigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Parece que es posible que tengamos otro bebé que añadir a este caos —contestó Rikichi.

Isshin, el padre de Ichigo, fue el último en entrar en la habitación.

—¿Quién va a tener un bebé? —preguntó.

Miró a Orihime de arriba abajo y ella alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—No soy yo —le pasó la carta—. Es Ichigo.

Todos rodearon a Isshin, que leyó la carta en voz alta. Cuando terminó, hubo un momento de silencio.

A continuación empezaron las bromas y burlas. La niña se echó a llorar y un dolor penetrante atravesó la rodilla de Ichigo, que pensó que, si no salía pronto de allí, iba a morir sofocado.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Bueno, ahí tienen el primer capítulo ^^ Espero les haya gustado :3**

**En cuanto los personajes como dije tuve que tomar de todos lados para formar la gran familia de Ichigo y en estos momentos tome 2 que no tienen nada que ver con la familia real de Ichigo y son:**

** Jugram Haschwalth**** (****ユーグラム****·****ハッシュヴァルト****, **_**Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto**_**?****) también conocido como ****Jugo**** por ****Bazz-B****, es un miembro de alto rango del ****Wandenreich**** y al parecer el superior de los ****Sternritter****, siendo el ****Siguiente Emperador**** elegido por Yhwach antes de la llegada de Uryū. Es representado con la letra ****B**** y al parecer su poder sólo es superado por el de su Líder.**

**2****.**** Rikichi**** (****理吉****, **_**Rikichi**_**?****) es un joven ****Shinigami**** raso perteneciente a la 6ª División, en la que ha sido aceptado recientemente. Es un ferviente admirador de ****Renji Abarai****, el Subcapitán de la misma, y tal es así que todas sus intervenciones a lo largo de la ****Saga de la Sociedad de Almas**** están directamente relacionadas con el propio Renji.**

**Bueno, más adelante irán apareciendo más personajes (que veré de donde los saco e.e) En cuanto a la publicación de los capítulos, pues creo que será entre dos o tres días a la semana, eso depende de cuánto tiempo tenga :/ Eso también va para "Esperanzas Ocultas".**

**Bueno, espero les haya llamado la atención y nos leemos luego. Jane! **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola minna-san sé que me volví a desaparecer por casi dos semanas desde la última vez que actualice u.u He estado ocupada en mi último cosplay y me ha llevado casi toda la semana pasada y esta semana las ocupaciones no paran e.e Pero en fin :v**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ****ninasifuentes**** , ****MargoM**** (gracias por tu comentario y lo tendré presente), andreabarbosa****.3363****, ****YukiYukiHana****, ****nessie black 10 Frany H.Q****, ****misel-kuchiki****, ****mitsuki kuromo****, ****Fer**** , ****slav hatake y ****jailys-sama** **son muy amables n_n **

**Esta historia está en un "AU" así que talvez los personajes me salgan un poco Ooc, y bueno talvez algunos no peguen con otros ni con pegamento xDD Pero, espero les guste como va quedando ^^**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "También es mi hijo", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, ****Theresa Ragan ****y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_Tres meses después _

Ichigo estaba sentado en su BMW, aparcado enfrente de Sereite Park, en el centro de Tokio, y buscaba mujeres embarazadas con la vista. Abrió la ventanilla. La brisa fresca de mayo le llevó el olor a hierba recién cortada.

Con la ayuda de un investigador privado, había conseguido por fin información del número 3516A, también conocida como Rukia Kuchiki. No tenía una foto de la mujer, pero sabía que Rukia Kuchiki medía un metro cuarenta y cinco, tenía cabello negro y ojos violetas y pesaba treinta y tres kilos.

En CryoCorp habían dicho a Orihime que no tenía noticias de la carta que les había enviado Ichigo pidiendo que lo retiraran como donante y que, por tanto, rehusaban dar información referente a su cliente 3516A. Si Ichigo no hubiera contratado a un detective privado, no habría podido estar en aquel momento mirando a tres mujeres correr detrás de muchos niños.

Al llegar esa mañana al apartamento de Rukia Kuchiki, había tardado muy poco en enterarse por una vecina de que la joven estaba en Sereite Park ayudando a una amiga con una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Orihime había aconsejado a Ichigo que, por motivos legales, no se acercara a Rukia, pero él no le había hecho caso. Todavía no sabía si el número 3516A, alias Rukia Kuchiki, se había quedado embarazada y no iba a poder dormir bien hasta que supiera la verdad.

Ichigo fijó la mirada en la mujer más próxima. Esta soplaba burbujas de jabón y hacía reír a los niños. Todos corrían tras ella, intentando atrapar las burbujas en sus manos. La mujer era alta y esbelta, vestía un chándal rojo y su pelo negro largo que relucía al sol, lo cual lo asusto un poco. No solo era demasiado alta para ser Rukia, sino que además no estaba embarazada, entonces soltó el aire que no se daba cuenta que retenía. No, no era Rukia.

A unos metros de distancias de ella, otra mujer entretenía a los niños jugando a luz roja, luz verde.

Ichigo alzó sus _Ray Bans _para verla mejor: cabello castaño con muchos rizos salvajes y piernas largas… demasiado alta para ser Rukia Kuchiki

.

La tercera y última mujer era la dama de azul: llevaba una camiseta azul, unas zapatillas deportivas azules y un sombrero flexible azul que le cubría la cara y el pelo. Leía un libro a un par de niños más pequeños e Ichigo no pudo ver el color de su pelo ni su estatura hasta que uno de los niños se echó a llorar y la mujer se movió.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos a causa del sol. La mujer de azul tenía pelo rubio… no, negro. Llevaba pantalón corto blanco y él calculó su estatura en alrededor de un metro setenta y dos.

Bingo.

Y no estaba embarazada.

La tensión abandonó los hombros y el cuello de Ichigo. Podía volver a respirar. La vida era hermosa.

La risa de los niños le alegraba el espíritu cuando apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, se puso las gafas de sol y cerró los ojos. La mera idea de ser padre le producía claustrofobia, no porque no quisiera hijos, sino porque no estaba preparado. Los hombres tenían que estar preparados para algo así. Además, prefería tener un hijo al modo tradicional, después de casarse con la madre. Sonrió para sí al pensar que había llegado hasta el espionaje.

¿En qué narices había estado pensando? ¿Qué habría hecho si se hubiera encontrado con una Rukia Kuchiki embarazada? ¡Ja! Orihime tenía razón. No debería haber ido allí.

Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del lado del acompañante atrajeron su atención. Se incorporó. Un vistazo al espejo retrovisor le informó de que había un coche patrulla aparcado detrás del suyo. Un agente de policía volvió a dar golpecitos en la ventanilla.

Ichigo pulsó el botón que bajaba el cristal.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, agente?

—Por favor, salga del vehículo, señor.

Ichigo, confuso, hizo lo que le pedía. Dio la vuelta al coche por delante y se paró en la acera. Detrás del policía había dos mujeres. Una era la que soplaba burbujas y la otra, una mujer en la que no se había fijado antes. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y estaba de espaldas a él. Las dos susurraban entre ellas, así que no podía oír lo que decían.

Ichigo se quitó las gafas, las enganchó en el cuello de la camiseta y esperó a que el agente terminara de anotar algo en su libreta.

El policía lo miró y se quedó boquiabierto. Lo señaló con su bolígrafo.

—Usted es Ichigo Kurosaki, el _quarterback _de Los Dioses de la Muerte.

—Así es —Ichigo le tendió la mano—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Agente Keigo Asano—dijo el policía, estrechándole la mano—. Le agradecería que me diera su autógrafo. Mis hijos son fans suyos.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Agente, por favor! —intervino la pelinegra alta.

Ichigo pensó que a aquella mujer solo le faltaba un tridente de diablo para que la imagen fuera completa.

El agente Asano carraspeó.

—Estas señoras —señaló a las mujeres con un gesto— han visto que lleva usted un buen rato aparcado aquí. Francamente, estaban preocupadas por la seguridad de los niños.

La pelinegra de las burbujas puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Ichigo a los ojos, dejando claro que no le impresionaba nada que fuera famoso. La otra mujer se limitó a mirarlo con preocupación a cierta distancia, probablemente porque ella había sido la culpable, la que había llamado a la policía.

Ichigo se acercó a ellas.

—Lo siento. Tendría que haberme presentado antes.

La pelinegra alta achicó los ojos. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Ichigo tendría que haber caído ya muerto sobre la acera.

—He venido en busca de Rukia Kuchiki —dijo.

La mujer pequeña lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Soy Rukia.

Medía alrededor de un metro cuarenta y cinco. Cabello negro, ojos violetas.

—¡Madre mía!

Ella achicó los ojos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Madre mía! –repitió Ichigo esa vez más despacio, con la vista fija en el vientre abultado de ella.

La sopladora de burbujas tomó a su amiga del brazo con ademán protector.

—Agente —pidió—. ¿Le importa echarnos una mano aquí?

—Señor Kurosaki —intervino el agente—. ¿Conoce usted a alguna de estas dos mujeres?

Ichigo estaba aturdido, pero consiguió contestar.

—No, es la primera vez que las veo.

—Las está poniendo nerviosas y, francamente, a mí también me da qué pensar. ¿Para qué busca a esta mujer?

Ichigo subió la vista desde el vientre hasta los ojos de Rukia.

—Espera un hijo mío.

Rukia Kuchiki llevó las manos a su estómago.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ese niño es mío —repuso Ichigo.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de haber hablado. Notaba la mente nublada y la lengua espesa. Llevaba ya meses pensando si habría una mujer que esperaba un hijo suyo. Esa posibilidad a veces lo ilusionaba y otras le horrorizaba. Sus emociones andaban un poco desbocadas. En aquel momento no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir, pero eso no impedía que el corazón le latiera con violencia en el pecho.

El policía se rascó la barbilla.

—¿No ha dicho que no había visto nunca a esta mujer?

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo puede estar embarazada de usted?

—Es una larga historia.

—Yo tengo tiempo —el agente guardó su libreta—. ¿Y ustedes, señoras?

La sopladora de burbujas se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el pie con el suelo.

—Desde luego.

Ichigo no podía apartar la vista de la mujer llamada Rukia.

¿Era posible que llevara un hijo suyo en el vientre?

A juzgar por la expresión aterrorizada de sus ojos, era posible. Tenía un aspecto fantástico: piel perfecta, ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, barbilla un poco alzada, rígida e inflexible. Ichigo miró su dedo anular. Estaba vacío. No estaba casada, lo cual era algo bueno… una persona menos con la que lidiar.

Cambió su peso de la pierna mala a la pierna buena y empezó por el principio.

—Hace seis años, doné esperma a una compañía llamada CryoCorp. Dieciocho meses después les envié una carta pidiéndoles que retiraran mi esperma de su banco. Hace tres meses recibí una carta de ellos donde me decían que la receptora 3516A, alias Rukia Kuchiki, me había elegido como donante. Y aquí estoy.

Rukia Kuchiki palideció y se le doblaron las piernas. Se iba a caer. Ichigo se adelantó y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. La sostuvo en alto y le alegró ver que respiraba.

—¡Agente! —gritó la sopladora de burbujas, claramente escandalizada de verlo con su amiga en brazos—. Haga algo.

El agente Asano se dirigió a su vehículo.

Al otro lado de la calle, la mujer de piernas largas y la dama de azul reunían a los niños en un grupito. Ichigo tenía espectadores.

—Conserven todos la calma —dijo el policía—. Ya viene una ambulancia.

—¡Eh, Shinigami Sustituto! —gritó uno de los niños a Ichigo—. ¿Me das un autógrafo?

La mujer del sombrero flexible empujó a los niños hacia el banco de picnic donde unos globos se movían con la brisa.

Ichigo sintió un dolor agudo en la rodilla. El peso de Rukia Kuchiki no ayudaba a su pierna. Se dirigió a su coche. La sopladora de burbujas lo siguió de cerca. Le clavó una uña en la espalda.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Si pudiera abrir la puerta de atrás —respondió Ichigo—, me gustaría tumbar a su amiga en los asientos.

—De eso nada. Puedes ser un asesino en serie por lo que yo sé.

—Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki. Juego en Los Dioses de la Muerte. El agente y el niño de enfrente pueden responder por mí, ¿o prefiere sostenerla usted? —se giró hacia ella, pero la mujer alzó las manos en protesta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del coche.

Ichigo apoyó la rodilla mala entre el asiento delantero y el de atrás y tumbó a la mujer sin movimientos bruscos. Cuando intentaba sacar el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de ella, Rukia le echó los brazos al cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

_**Rukia emitió un suspiro de satisfacción. Renji había ido a buscarla. La llevaba en brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta y ella se sentía como si flotara en el aire. Renji se inclinó y la dejó sobre la cama. Ella, que temía que se alejara demasiado pronto, se abrazó a su cuello. **_

_**Lo besó en los labios. **_

_**Renji al principio se mostró vacilante. Su boca parecía más firme y sensual de lo que ella recordaba, hasta el punto de bordear lo peligroso cuando se dejó llevar disfrutando del momento. El beso fue apasionado y ella no quería que terminara, pero él se apartó. **_

—_**Renji —dijo ella—. No te vayas. **_

_**Pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando se trataba de Renji, todo terminaba demasiado pronto. Todo. **_

Rukia abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento al ver al hombre guapísimo que se inclinaba sobre ella.

Definitivamente, no era Renji.

Tardó un momento en recordar que era el mismo hombre que había anunciado que era el padre del bebé. El hombre le sujetaba la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en la palma de él. La parte superior del vientre abultado de ella rozaba los abdominales duros de él.

—Tú no eres Renji.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—No puedo decir que lo sea.

—Dime que no te he besado —pero Rukia sabía que lo había hecho. Los ojos. La respuesta estaba en los ojos de él. Y sus labios… ella tenía aún en la boca el sabor de aquellos labios desconocidos.

—La ambulancia está en camino —le dijo él.

Rukia recordó que se había desmayado.

—¿El bebé está bien? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Creo que sí. Te he visto caer y he conseguido agarrarte antes de que cayeras al suelo.

Miyako asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? ¿Te está haciendo algo?

—Nada —respondió Rukia—. Solo estamos hablando.

El hombre que se había presentado como Ichigo empezó a retroceder, pero ella lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Antes de que me desmayara, ¿por qué has dicho que iba a tener un hijo tuyo?

—Porque es la verdad.

Rukia hizo una seña a Miyako y esta desapareció, pero no sin antes resoplar con disgusto.

—Lamento decepcionarte —dijo Rukia al hombre—, pero tú no eres el padre de mi bebé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—CryoCorp hace rellenar muchos papeles a sus donantes —ella lo sabía bien.

Llevaba ocho meses memorizando todo lo que había escrito el donante de esperma de su hijo sobre sí mismo—. El padre de mi bebé tiene ojos azules. Es más alto que tú y fue a…

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mentí un poco.

—No se puede mentir un poco. O mentiste o no mentiste.

—Tienes razón. Mentí —dijo él—. Tu donante estudiaba medicina y prefería el waterpolo al fútbol. Era vegetariano, ¿verdad?

Rukia asintió con incredulidad.

—También es muy sensible y colabora con Greenpeace —añadió.

Él se rascó la nariz.

—Es médico —prosiguió ella, que se negaba a creer a aquel hombre—. Y a veces actúa de payaso en el hospital infantil porque… porque adora a los niños.

Sintió una patada del bebé. El hombre también debió sentirla, porque se apartó para no seguir inclinado sobre ella. Parecía incómodo, como si le doliera algo. A Rukia eso no le importaba. Pensaba que merecía sufrir por haberla espiado y luego haberle dado de golpe toda aquella información.

Él le miraba el estómago. El niño dio otra patada, esa vez con más fuerza.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos.

—Es increíble.

Rukia sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Siempre que sentía moverse al niño, le parecía un milagro.

—Tengo la impresión de que lleva días intentando salir de ahí a patadas.

—¿Sabes si va a ser niño o niña? –preguntó él.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Y por qué mentiste?

—Lo siento. De verdad que sí. Cuando doné el esperma, necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero. No pensaba lo que hacía.

—Pero CryoCorp verifica la información de todos los donantes.

—Tengo contactos.

Rukia no podía creer lo que oía.

—Eso es horrible –dijo—. Tú eres horrible. Escribiste todo lo que pensabas que podía buscar una mujer en un hombre y eran todo mentiras… hasta el color de tus ojos —frunció el ceño—. ¿Ni siquiera se molestaron en verificar el color de tus ojos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No. A mí también me sorprendió un poco eso.

—¿Algo de lo que pusiste en el cuestionario no era mentira?

Él arrugó la frente intentando pensar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el padre de mi bebé es un jugador de fútbol americano embustero e inútil, un hombre despiadado de ojos marrones que odia a los niños?

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué tienen de malo los ojos marrones?

Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente. Había dado por sentado que nunca conocería al padre de su hijo. Ningún hombre se acercaba ni de lejos al hombre que había imaginado como padre de su hijo, ni siquiera Renji. Cierto que aquel hombre era muy atractivo, y que ella mentiría si dijera que no besaba mejor que nadie, pero un hombre guapísimo y que besaba bien no era un buen candidato como donante.

—El padre de mi bebé es un grandísimo embustero —dijo, como si él no estuviera presente—. Es igual que todos los demás hombres, no tiene nada de especial. Es egoísta, egocentrista, horrible, mentiroso…

—No hace falta que sigas —la interrumpió Ichigo—. Pero ya te he dicho que no me quedé tranquilo con lo que había hecho. Sabía que estaba mal y por eso escribí a CryoCorp y les dije que me sacaran de la lista de donantes. Hasta les devolví el dinero. Tengo conciencia.

La ambulancia se oía ya en la distancia. Rukia cerró los ojos.

—Márchate. Déjame en paz.

—No es tan fácil.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas a tener un hijo mío. No iré a ninguna parte. No puedo.

Rukia lanzó un gemido, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó con fuerza para que la dejara en paz. Un dolor atravesó su vientre y le hizo clavar las uñas en el pecho duro como una piedra de él.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un líquido caliente bajó por las piernas de ella. Sus uñas atravesaron la camisa de Ichigo y llegaron a la piel.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Es demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Miyako con voz muy aguda.

—El bebé —respondió Rukia—. Ya llega. ¡Ya llega el bebé!

En su prisa por escapar, Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre que ella se negaba a creer que fuera el padre de su hijo, cayó al suelo entre ella y el asiento delantero y se arrastró hacia atrás hasta salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Trece horas después, cansado de esperar en la zona de recepción del hospital, Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rukia y se asomó dentro. Satanás, la amiga pelinegra de ella, la que se suponía que debía mantenerlo informado, se había quedado dormida en una silla situada en un rincón de la habitación y la otra amiga de Rukia, la dama de azul, estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama.

A pesar de la mascarilla de papel que le habían entregado antes de que entrara en la habitación, el olor a antisépticos era muy fuerte. Ichigo creyó que Rukia estaba dormida hasta que pitó el monitor y ella abrió los ojos. Extendió una mano sin mirar y la dama de azul la tomó y le dijo que todo iría bien. Rukia se relajó, pero solo hasta que el monitor volvió a pitar. Esa vez abrió mucho los ojos. Su amiga y ella empezaron a respirar juntas. Exhalaron tres veces, inhalaron y volvieron a empezar.

Rukia parecía que hubiera pasado un día en un campamento de entrenamiento militar y le hubieran negado el agua. Estaba pálida y tenía los labios secos y agrietados. Tenía el pelo húmedo y apartado de la cara. Círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos. Casi no se parecía a la mujer que había conocido unas horas antes.

Ichigo pensó un momento si debía ir a buscar a un médico o a una enfermera. ¿Cómo podía dormir Satanás con Rukia sufriendo tanto? Después de unos momentos, las dos mujeres dejaron de respirar raro y se echaron a reír.

Eso confirmó las primeras sospechas de Ichigo: estaban todas locas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¡Maldición! Satanás se había despertado.

—Han pasado cinco horas desde tu último informe —dijo él—. He venido a ver personalmente lo que ocurre.

—No deberían haberte dejado entrar. Voy a decirles lo que…

—Miyako —la interrumpió Rukia con voz ronca—. Eso no importa.

Miyako se puso en pie y se desperezó.

—Lo que tú digas. Voy a la cafetería a tomar café. Si me necesitas, grita.

Ichigo la ignoró. Respiró aliviado cuando ella salió de la habitación.

—¡Espérame! —dijo la otra mujer—. Estoy muerta de hambre —se acercó a Ichigo, le tomó la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza—. Hola. Me llamo Rangiku.

Ichigo se alegró de ver que no todas las amigas de Rukia querían clavarle agujas en los ojos.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —dijo—. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente. Vuelvo en cinco minutos —repuso ella—. Pero debes saber que la última vez que entró el doctor, Rukia había dilatado cinco centímetros. Todavía le falta tiempo y parece que tiene una contracción cada diez o quince minutos —señaló un vaso de espuma de poliestireno—. Ahí hay cubitos de hielo. Dale todos los que quiera. Y también le gusta que le froten la espalda.

—Eso no será necesario —intervino Rukia.

—No le hagas caso —susurró Rangiku—. Ella no sabe lo que le conviene, no lo ha sabido nunca y nunca lo sabrá.

La puerta se cerró tras ella antes de que Rukia tuviera tiempo de protestar.

—Lamento eso —dijo—. No hace falta que te quedes. Podrían pasar horas. Es imposible saberlo.

—Quiero estar aquí. Pero si prefieres que salga de la habitación, dímelo.

—De acuerdo —ella bajó los ojos a su vientre y luego volvió a mirarlo—. Esto es muy raro, ¿no crees? Hace menos de un día que nos conocemos y sabes más de mi útero que de ninguna otra cosa mía.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—También sé que tienes amigas que dan miedo.

Ella soltó una risita. Se sonrojó y miró la habitación.

Ichigo se preguntó entonces qué lo había impulsado a entrar allí. La situación era bastante incómoda. Miró la puerta, con la esperanza de que entrara alguien y los salvara de ese momento.

—¿Tus padres se pasarán luego? —preguntó.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Están en Kioto. Son gente ocupada.

—Umm.

—No están muy contentos con las decisiones que he tomado —añadió ella.

—Entiendo. ¿Y el tal Renji? ¿Vendrá a visitarte?

Rukia se mostró cabizbaja y él pensó que, cada vez que abría la boca, eso solo servía para volver aún más incómoda la situación. Normalmente era hombre de pocas palabras y en ese momento empezaba a entender por qué.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de Renji? Juro que mataré a Rangiku cuando vuelva.

—Fuiste tú la que mencionó a Renji. En la parte de atrás de mi coche creías que lo estabas besando a él.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—¿Dije su nombre?

Ichigo asintió.

—He oído hablar de gente que habla en sueños, ¿pero que besa en sueños? —suspiró ella.

—No temas. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustó mucho. Ya sabes, el beso.

La luz del fluorescente se reflejó en los ojos de ella, haciéndolos brillar.

Se miraron un momento, valorándose mutuamente, hasta que un pitido irritante los devolvió a la realidad.

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y clavó los dedos en el colchón.

Ichigo se acercó al lado de la cama donde había estado Momo y le tomó la mano.

—Tranquila —dijo, aunque él no se sentía nada tranquilo y ella no tenía aspecto de tranquilidad. No hacía ni cinco minutos que habían salido sus amigas. ¿Qué narices pasaba allí?

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes apretados, a Rukia parecía que le fueran a estallar las venas del cuello y de la frente.

A Ichigo se le aceleró el corazón e intentó pensar algo que decir para consolarla y que no pensara en el dolor.

—Quizá deberíamos hacer esa cosa de la respiración —comentó.

Rukia no contestó, pero le apretó la mano con fuerza, y no había duda de que tenía mucha fuerza.

El monitor no dejaba de pitar. Eso preocupaba a Ichigo.

Rukia se llevó las rodillas al pecho con mantas y todo.

Ichigo se inclinó y le frotó el hombro.

—¿Eso te ayuda?

Ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltándolo. En ese momento, a él no le habría sorprendido que diera una vuelta completa con la cabeza y escupiera sopa de guisantes. Pero ella le agarró la camisa, y algo de piel en el proceso, y dijo:

—¡Saca a tu bebé de ahí!

Ichigo quizá se habría reído si no hubiera estado sangrando y dolorido, y si ella no le hubiera lanzado la mirada más terrorífica que él había visto en su vida, lo cual era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que su madre, en sus buenos tiempos, había sido la reina de las miradas escalofriantes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rukia Kuchiki se había transformado de una joven amable en una mujer poseída por el demonio.

—Si no haces algo —dijo ella—, voy a gritar.

—Creo que deberíamos respirar juntos.

—Yo creo que deberías… —el rostro de ella se volvió escarlata y arrugó la nariz como si masticara algo muy amargo. Y entonces cumplió su palabra y lanzó un grito penetrante que hizo que a Ichigo le rechinaran los dientes y le doliera el cerebro.

¿Dónde narices estaba todo el mundo?

Antes de que pudiera pulsar el botón rojo de urgencias, se abrió la puerta y dos enfermeras se acercaron a la cama.

—¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó una de ellas mientras revisaba el monitor y la vía intravenosa.

—El padre del bebé —contestó él.

Rukia mostraba un aspecto lastimoso. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con el cuello extendido, apretaba el brazo de él con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y le clavaba las uñas en la carne.

Las enfermeras intercambiaron una mirada. Una de ellas, que estaba en el extremo de la cama, se encogió de hombros, subió las sábanas e hizo un examen rápido.

—Llama al doctor —dijo—. Ya llega el bebé.

Ichigo habría salido corriendo si Rukia no lo hubiera tenido agarrado del brazo. Estaba seguro de que le sangraba el pecho y, si seguían así, el brazo acabaría igual.

Se abrió la puerta. Miyako y Rangiku entraron corriendo detrás del doctor.

—Te he dicho que él estaría aquí todavía —dijo la primera a la segunda.

—¿Es un crimen que un padre quiera ver a su hijo llegar al mundo? —preguntó Rangiku.

Ichigo decidió que aquella mujer le caía bien.

—Donar esperma por dinero no lo convierte en padre —declaró Miyako.

Satanás no le caía tan bien a Ichigo.

Rangiku se acercó a él y se inclinó por encima de la barandilla de la cama. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo a Rukia—. Sigue respirando. Eso es. Puedes hacerlo —empezó de nuevo con los ejercicios respiratorios y Rukia la siguió. El doctor y las dos enfermeras estaban pendientes del parto. Miyako agarró una videocámara y empezó a grabar.

Ichigo la oía hablar en la cámara y murmurar de vez en cuando palabras del tipo de "imbécil" o "idiota".

Rangiku mantenía la calma. Pasó un trapo fresco a Ichigo y le dijo que le secara la

frente a Rukia. Él, contento de tener algo que hacer, utilizó la mano libre para intentar ayudar a Rukia a relajarse. Como no deseaba ver sangre, decidió concentrarse en la cara de Rukia, lo que le llevó a notar que tenía forma de corazón. Con excepción de los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, su piel era cremosa e impecable. Aunque sus labios estaban en ese momento secos y agrietados, eran gruesos y tenían una forma bonita. Sus ojos eran hermosos, cuando no giraban hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y tenía los pómulos altos y la frente despejada. Había una belleza en ella que no había notado antes.

Rukia resopló preparándose con Rangiku para otro empujón e Ichigo se descubrió empujando con ellas. Los tres exhalaron tres veces, inhalaron, volvieron a exhalar tres veces, inhalaron, empujaron y siguieron repitiendo el proceso treinta minutos más hasta que el niño decidió llegar por fin al mundo.

El llanto del bebé no se pareció a ningún otro llanto de bebé que Ichigo hubiera oído en su vida. Aquel resultaba tenue en comparación, casi reconfortante, casi música para sus oídos.

Ichigo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a la cámara antes de girar de nuevo hacia Rukia.

—Es un niño —anunció el doctor.

—Lo hemos hecho —comentó Rukia con voz débil.

Ichigo creyó que hablaba con Rangiku, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta se había reunido con las enfermeras a los pies de la cama.

—Lo has hecho tú —respondió. Tomó el vaso con cubitos de hielo y después de darle un par de ellos, le puso bálsamo labial en los labios agrietados. Luego se echó hacia atrás y observó a la enfermera entregarle el niño a Rukia. Su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Bueno, ahí tienen el segundo capítulo, Ichigo y Rukia por fin se conocen y estuvieron juntos en el nacimiento de su hijo y en pocas horas de conocerse xD tal vez la cosa se está dando rápido, pero a esto le falta muchísimo ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana n_n Como dije en mi otro fic si tuviera inter en mi casa subiría un capitulo el fin de, pero no tengo u.u**

**Bueno, que tengan un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos luego. Jane!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola minna-san yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que les esté gustando así como lo llevo ^^ Lamento por tardar en subirlo, pero me habían sacado de la pc e.e Pero bueno :v**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: andreabarboza****.3363, ninasifuentes**** , ****misel-kuchiki****, ****mitsuki kuromo, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**** y ****Fer** **son muy amables ^^ **

**Esta historia está en un "AU" así que talvez los personajes me salgan un poco Ooc, y bueno talvez algunos no peguen con otros ni con pegamento xDD  
><strong>

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "También es mi hijo", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, ****Theresa Ragan ****y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Al día siguiente, Ichigo no hizo caso del teléfono móvil que vibraba en su bolsillo.

Salió del coche, tomó el ramo de flores del asiento de atrás y cruzó el aparcamiento hasta la entrada del hospital Tokyo Medical. Ya había hablado con su madre, con su padre, con Orihime y con cuatro de sus hermanos. Todos querían ir al hospital a ver al niño.

Bueno, todos menos Orihime. Esta quería retorcerle el cuello antes por no haberle hecho caso. Luego también quería ver al niño. Pero le dijo que se reuniera con ella al día siguiente a las tres en el tribunal del Condado de Tokyo si quería tener alguna posibilidad de conseguir una custodia parcial de su hijo.

Ichigo quería hablar con Rukia. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había planeado visitarla mucho antes, pero entre dormir un poco y contestar media docena de llamadas, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa. Su hijo todavía no tenía nombre, pues Rukia había accedido a esperar hasta ese día para tomar una decisión. A él le gustaban los nombres de Jiro y Mizu, nombres que le parecían sanos y fuertes, pero Rukia no se había mostrado encantada con ninguno de los dos. Sus hermanas, por otra parte, abogaban por nombres como Chiyeko y Daichi, porque, según su madre, les encantaba el programa de televisión _American Idol Japón__*****__**.**_

Ichigo había llamado esa mañana al hospital y lo habían pasado con la habitación de Rukia, pero no había contestado nadie. Aunque hacía poco más de un día que conocía a Rukia, le gustaba que fuera la madre de su hijo. Principalmente porque ella no era Miyako; y él estaba ya agradecido solo por eso.

En mitad del aparcamiento le salió al paso una reportera y le plantó un micrófono en la cara.

—Hola, Shinigami Sustituto. ¿Es cierto que Rukia Kuchiki ha tenido un hijo tuyo sin la ventaja de haber dormido en tu cama?

El apodo de "Shinigami Sustituto" se lo habían puesto quince minutos después de que firmara su primer contrato con Los Dioses de la Muerte, lo que seguramente decía algo sobre su "magnetismo".

Guardó silencio. Los reporteros eran como las hormigas. Si se interponían en su camino, los pisaba. Si se quedaban a un lado, los ignoraba.

Ella lo siguió.

—¿Es verdad también que no conocías a Rukia Kuchiki hasta ayer, cuando la policía te detuvo por voyeur*****?

Ichigo se preguntó si la reportera habría hablado con la amiga de Rukia. Mantuvo la vista fija en la entrada del hospital.

Ella alzó más el micrófono, acercándolo a la boca de él.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Ichigo se limitó a sonreír, principalmente porque la pregunta resultaba irritantemente divertida.

—Quizá —continuó ella— no estés al tanto de que Rukia Kuchiki se ha marchado con Ryuji Kuchiki hace solo unos minutos.

Ichigo empujó la puerta giratoria del hospital, dejando a la reportera fuera.

Ryuji Kuchiki.

No, no lo sabía, pero no iba a aceptar la palabra de aquella chica. Rukia no tenía que salir del hospital hasta el día siguiente. Le había dicho que esperaría su visita antes de rellenar ningún documento importante.

Cinco minutos después, él llegaba a la habitación de Rukia y la encontraba vacía. El olor a antiséptico y a limpiador de pino penetró en su olfato. Una voluntaria de ochenta años entró tras él. Llevaba el pelo canoso sujeto con una cinta roja, a juego con el color de sus labios.

Él dejó el ramo de flores sobre la cama vacía.

—Se ha ido —dijo.

La anciana le sonrió.

—Ha dicho que usted lo entendería, puesto que ella tenía que empezar los preparativos para su boda.

—¿Boda?

La mujer le dio un codazo.

—Perdón. Olvidaba que su amiga ha dicho que era un secreto —se llevó la mano a los labios y fingió que cerraba una cremallera.

Ichigo forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Miyako? —preguntó.

—Sí, Miyako. Una chica muy simpática.

—No lo sabe usted bien.

Ichigo tomó las flores y se las dio a la anciana.

—Para usted —dijo.

Salió de la habitación y fue al ascensor. ¡Y pensar que Rukia había tenido el valor de llamarlo mentiroso cuando ella tenía pensado escapar!

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo… —murmuró para sí.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto —dijo Rukia—. Me siento como una fugitiva.<p>

Miyako soltó un bufido.

—Los fugitivos huyen. Tú te vas a casa. No has hecho nada malo. Ese hombre no tiene derecho a cobrar por su semen y luego pedir que se lo devuelvan como si solo hubiera dado una sudadera o algo así.

—Mamá —preguntó la hija de cuatro años de Miyako desde el asiento de atrás—. ¿Qué ez un cemen?

Miyako miró a Rukia y luego volvió mirar la carretera.

—He dicho examen —explicó a Nell—. Es algo que se hace a los estudiantes para que me demuestren lo que saben.

—¿En el colegio?

—Pues sí.

—¿Cómo está Ryuji? —preguntó Rukia a Nell, aunque podía ver perfectamente a su hijo desde el asiento del acompañante—. ¿Sigue durmiendo?

Nell miró el bulto del asiento de atrás.

—Ha movido la pierna. Creo que quiere zalir.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, hijita —intervino Miyako—. Solo unos minutos más.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Rukia—. No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto.

—Tienes que mantenerte fuerte. Ichigo Kurosaki quiere a su hijo. No me gustó desde que lo vi en el parque sentado en ese coche pijo suyo. Y cuando vi a su abogada en las noticias, confirmé mis sospechas. Quiere a Ryuji y hará todo lo que pueda, todo, por quitártelo.

—No sé —repuso Rukia—. No me pareció el tipo de hombre que quiera quitarle un niño a su madre. Tendría que haber hablado con él antes de irme del hospital. Salir huyendo un día antes de tiempo me parece un poco precipitado.

—Antes de que vuelvas a hablar con Ichigo Kurosaki, tenemos que buscarte un buen abogado. Además, necesitamos contactar con CryoCorp y ver lo que pasa. Si alguien está filtrando información de clientes, tienen que saberlo. Yo, por ejemplo, no quiero a ya sabes quién —hizo una seña con la cabeza; Rukia sabía que se refería al padre biológico de Nell— llamando a mi puerta cuando menos lo espere.

Rukia se preguntó qué tenía eso que ver con CryoCorp, puesto que el padre de Nell era un hombre de carne y hueso. Miyako se había enamorado de él y había creído que había encontrado a su príncipe azul. Pero él la había dejado poco después de que naciera Nell. Rukia suspiró.

—Tienes razón. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con Ichigo Kurosaki. Rangiku ha llamado antes para decirme que MizuiroKojima tiene problemas con los gráficos, hay dos autores que dicen que no han recibido sus cheques y tengo que entregar mi columna mensual en tres días.

—Sé que tu hijito ha llegado antes de lo esperado —repuso Miyako—. Y la aparición de ese hombre no te ha ayudado, pero lo que más necesitas ahora mismo es mantener el optimismo. Yo te ayudaré a pasar por esto. Además, como ayudante editorial tuya, es mi trabajo tenerte contenta —hizo una pausa—. Si las cosas se complican demasiado, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a tu madre.

—¿Estás de broma?

Miyako frenó el coche para girar por Kiriharacho Boulevard.

—Puede que este sea un buen momento para enterrar el hacha de guerra —aconsejó—. Tus padres tienen mucho dinero. Te pueden conseguir el mejor abogado.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Di mejor que no quieres.

—Ni puedo ni quiero. Desde el día en que nací, mis padres han usado el dinero para obligarme a hacer las cosas a su modo. Si toco mi fideicomiso, habrán ganado ellos. Subirán a su avión privado y llegarán aquí tan deprisa que te dará vueltas la cabeza. Y a continuación empezarán a mangonearme de nuevo —añadió—. Antes de que puedas contar hasta diez, tendrán un novio para mí. Un clon de todos los demás hombres con los que siempre me han emparejado: alto, de nariz recta, impecablemente vestido y con el pelo muy corto y engominado. Jamás volveré a dejar que nadie compre mi amor.

—¿Ni siquiera Renji?

Algo se movió en lo más hondo de Rukia.

—Ni siquiera Renji.

Miyako detuvo el Jeep delante de un bloque de apartamentos.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Ya no —respondió Rukia. Giró en su asiento para mirar a Miyako a los ojos—. Me dejó plantada ante el altar. Creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas. Ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de llamarme por teléfono. Me dejó en la iglesia sola y humillada.

—Dijo que tenía sus razones. ¿Sabes cuáles eran?

Nell resopló enfurruñada.

—Quiero zalir, mamá.

—Ahora mismo, tesoro. Quítate el cinturón y recoge tus cosas.

Rukia sentía que se ponía tonta y llorosa… y eso la preocupó. No quería entristecerse ni sentir nada que tuviera que ver con Renji. Quería olvidarse de él, del hombre al que creía haber amado. El hombre con el que había planeado pasar el resto de su vida. Quería seguir adelante con su vida. Renji había elegido y ella, ahora, también. Lo suyo juntos había terminado.

* * *

><p>—El tribunal designará un mediador en los próximos treinta días. Hasta entonces, se aplaza el caso.<p>

Ichigo y su abogada se pusieron en pie.

—Soy buenísima —comentó Orihime, con la sonrisa amplia que Ichigo recordaba tan bien.

—Sí que lo eres —asintió él.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si volviéramos a ser adolescentes.

Él la siguió fuera de la sala y luego por el pasillo. Debería estar contento. Debería celebrar que el juez le hubiera concedido una vista con un mediador designado por el tribunal. Pero en aquel momento solo contaba Orihime.

Los tacones de ella resonaban en el suelo. Llevaba una chaqueta corta hasta la cintura y una falda ceñida que mostraba sus pantorrillas. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño práctico con el que no estaba acostumbrado a verla. Ichigo apretó el paso y se colocó delante antes de que llegaran a la salida.

Ella se detuvo y rio porque eso era lo que hacía… ella era esa clase de persona. Hacía del mundo un lugar más feliz iluminándolo con sus sonrisas y con su naturaleza predispuesta a la risa.

Ichigo quería besarla. Uryu no era su hermano biológico. ¡Qué narices!, después de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera era su amigo. Orihime y él solo vivían juntos. Ella seguía siendo soltera. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—Ichigo —dijo ella con su voz de abogada—. Nos veremos la semana que viene para discutir nuestro plan de acción. Tengo que irme.

Alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron y Ichigo habría jurado que ella podía ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se acercó, alzó una mano hasta el pelo de ella y le quitó una horquilla. El cabello, espeso y rubio, le cayó sobre los hombros.

—Así —dijo él—. Así es como te recuerdo.

—Ichigo, basta —ella le apartó la mano.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Necesito mirarte un momento. Quiero darte las gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, Orihime. Cuando necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien hablar… siempre eras tú.

—Eso no es cierto del todo. Tenías a tu familia y…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, él se inclinó y la besó en la boca. Las palabras de ella desaparecieron en sus labios. En lugar de una respuesta apasionada, ella le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¿Qué narices pasa aquí?

Ichigo reconoció la voz de Uryu. Miró hacia la derecha y recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Impresionante. No sabía que eras capaz de esto.

Uryu no le hizo ningún caso. Miró a Orihime.

—Te dije que seguía enamorado de ti, pero tú no querías creerme. Díselo —Uryu miró entonces a Ichigo—. Dile que la quieres. Dile la verdad.

Ichigo frunció los labios.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle.

—Vamos —Uryu tomó el brazo de Orihime—. Vámonos. Y tú —miró a Ichigo—, búscate otro abogado, porque a nosotros no nos verás más el pelo.

Cuando Orihime se alejaba con su examigo, el hombre al que antes llamaba su hermano, Ichigo la miró. Los ojos de ella tenían una expresión perdida y triste.

Ichigo apretó los puños. Estaba enfadado con Uryu, pero también consigo mismo por no haberse controlado mejor. ¿Qué narices le ocurría?

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Ichigo estaba sentado en su enorme casa vacía y, por primera vez desde que se mudara dos años atrás a la enorme casa de setecientos cincuenta metros cuadrados, se preguntaba por qué había hecho todo aquello. Tenía una casa grande, buenos coches, todo lo que la gente decía querer. Tenía una profesión que amaba. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, viendo subir la marea a través del enorme ventanal y preguntándose para qué narices servía todo aquello. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la televisión estaba puesta. Daba un resplandor suave a la estancia y lanzaba sombras de formas extrañas por las paredes. Él se sujetaba una bolsa con hielo en el lado izquierdo de la cara.<p>

Besar a Orihime había sido una estupidez por su parte, y sin embargo, si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería a hacerlo. Uryu tenía tanta parte de culpa como él. Sabía lo que Ichigo sentía por Orihime. Qué narices, todos los chicos de Arcadia habían sentido lo mismo por ella. Era guapa y lista, y era una coqueta. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Les gustaba a todos, razón por la cual habían hecho el juramento solemne de no tomarla nunca demasiado en serio. En pocas palabras: ella era territorio prohibido.

Todos sus hermanos habían jurado que nada, y menos una mujer, se interpondría jamás entre ellos. Pero Uryu obviamente no entendía el significado de un juramento. Cuando Orihime había partido para la universidad, todos habían respirado aliviados. Al menos él. Porque entonces ya sabía lo mismo que ahora. Quería a Orihime, pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su amor para no cavar una trinchera entre sus hermanos y él. Pensaba que había hecho un gran sacrificio y de pronto se daba cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Tendría que haberla cortejado años atrás y haberle dicho lo que sentía. No debería haberla perdido de vista.

Lanzó un gruñido de frustración. No quería pensar en Orihime ni en Uryu. Le dolía la cabeza. Cambió el tren de sus pensamientos hacia Ryuji Kuchiki.

Tenía un hijo y todavía no lo había abrazado.

El día de su nacimiento, una enfermera había intentado ponérselo en los brazos, pero él había inventado una excusa tonta. Había dicho a la enfermera que le dolía la garganta y no quería contagiar al niño. La verdad era que había tenido miedo de tomar en brazos a su hijo. Pero pensándolo bien, lo asustaba mucho más la idea de no tener nunca la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

Una ola chocó contra las rocas al otro lado de la ventana. Ichigo se levantó y miró a su alrededor con determinación. Su hijo daba un nuevo significado y propósito a su vida. Lucharía por Ryuji y no dejaría de luchar hasta que tuviera la custodia de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo, se supone que iba a subirlo ayer, pero me sacaron de la pc y ya ni modo e.e Pero bue :P Gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a decidir el nombre del bebe que por cierto, me decidí por Ryuji ya que Raito, me hace acordarme de Raito Yagami de Death Note xD Y no sé, como que Ryuji es más suave para un bebe :3 <strong>**

**Bueno, al parecer Rukia prefirió irse antes de ver a Ichigo de nuevo xDD ¿Podrá Ichigo encontrarla y por fin conocer a su hijo? ¿Peleara por la custodia de Ryuji y lo alejara de Rukia? Bueno, tendrán que esperar :v**

**Algunos terminos:**

**_***American Idol**_ es un programa de telerrealidad de concursantes cantantes creado por Simon Fuller y producido por FremantleMedia y 19 Entertainment, que se comenzó a transmitir por Fox el 11 de junio del 2002. Desde entonces es conducido por uno de los presentadores más cotizados de Los Estados Unidos, Ryan Seacrest.**

***La palabra **voyeur** deriva del verbo **voir** (ver) con el sufijo **-eur** del idioma frances. Una traducción literal podría ser _"mirón"_ u _"observador"_, con la connotación peyorativa del caso.**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo, que tengan un feliz día y semana. Jane!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola a quienes son tan amables de leerme, después de un par de semanas que no me pasaba por aquí, les vengo a dejar un capítulo de esta adaptación.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review en el último capítulo son muy amables y espero les esté gustando la historia ^^**

**Esta historia está en un "AU" así que talvez los personajes me salgan un****poco Ooc, y bueno talvez algunos no peguen con otros ni con pegamento Xdd Pero espro les guste como va quedando ^^**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "También es mi hijo", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, ****Theresa Ragan ****y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, era ya mediodía cuando Rukia salió de su dormitorio a la sala de estar.

—Estás viva —comentó Miyako.

—Por los pelos.

—Ryuji no te ha dejado dormir, ¿eh?

—No he podido cerrar los ojos —Rukia se sentó en el sillón enfrente del sofá donde estaba sentada su amiga—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Cuidar de un recién nacido es difícil al principio, pero luego todo mejora, se vuelve más fácil.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Creo que no le gusto a Ryuji.

—Pues claro que le gustas —Miyako sonrió—. Simplemente tienes que acostumbrarte a tener un niño.

Rukia sopló para apartarse el pelo de los ojos.

—Necesito café.

—No creo que sea buena idea dando el pecho.

—Ya no doy el pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde algún momento de la noche. Y ahora Ryuji está durmiendo. Me odia —Rukia enterró la cara en las manos.

Miyako se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Oh, tesoro, no te odia. Todo irá bien. Te prepararé un té caliente y huevos revueltos —se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yo nunca me siento así —comentó Rukia—. Estoy muy cansada… y deprimida. Desde que nació Ryuji, tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Qué me ocurre?

—Tiene cuatro días. Dale tiempo.

Rukia miró su imagen en el cristal de la ventana. ¿Quién era la mujer que le devolvía la mirada? ¿Qué había sido de Rukia Kuchiki, la chica elegida "con más probabilidades de triunfar" en el instituto? ¿Qué había sido de la joven llena de energía que tenía montones de chicos dispuestos a acompañarla a su baile de presentación en Yokohama? Se levantó e hizo una reverencia. No sirvió de nada. A sus veintiocho años, estaba ya acabada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Miyako, mirándola desde la cocina.

Rukia se volvió a hundir en su sillón favorito.

—Muy bien. Muy bien.

—Cambios hormonales, una pequeña depresión postparto, eso es lo que tú tienes —le aseguró Miyako—. A ti no te pasa nada. Después de comer, te darás una ducha y enseguida te sentirás como una mujer nueva.

Sonó el móvil de Rukia, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el llanto procedente del dormitorio le anunció que se había acabado el descanso. Ignoró el móvil y entró en el dormitorio.

—Luego se vuelve más fácil —le gritó Miyako—. Te lo prometo.

Rukia no la creyó. Su amiga solo pretendía reconfortarla. Y si Ryuji le dejaba dormir media hora seguida, seguro que podría con aquello.

Solo media hora y todo iría bien.

Tres horas más tarde, después de haber comido un huevo y haber dado un paseo por el parque mientras devolvía llamadas telefónicas, se sentía algo mejor. Al menos tenía el pelo limpio y había conseguido cepillarse los dientes antes de que Ryuji empezara a llorar de nuevo. Su hijo tenía unos pulmones que sin duda había sacado del lado paterno de la familia.

Rukia se había criado en silencio, porque en su familia nadie hablaba ni interactuaba. La mayoría de los días se podía oír un alfiler que cayera al suelo. A su hermana y a ella les habían enseñado a bajar la voz y controlar los sentimientos en todo momento. A los niños había que verlos pero no oírlos. Cuando las sorprendían armando jaleo o riendo demasiado fuerte, algo poco corriente, las castigaban diez minutos a la silla de madera.

Rukia se quedó un momento al lado de la cuna viendo llorar a Ryuji. ¿Qué habían hecho sus padres cuando lloraba ella de pequeña? Había leído muchos libros sobre cómo ser madre. Se había asustado al no sentir el vínculo instantáneo que las enfermeras del hospital decían que sentían la mayoría de las madres con sus bebés recién nacidos. Ella no sentía una conexión, pero quería sentirla. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Había anhelado tener un bebé casi toda su vida y ahora, en aquel momento, no podía recordar por qué.

Su hijo ni siquiera se parecía a ella. Quizá le habían dado el niño de otra. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Miró la pulserita del bebé y comparó el nombre y los números con los de ella. Se correspondían.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ryuji? ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo tomó en brazos, le besó la frente e inhaló su olor a bebé mezclado con el olor a talco para niños. Entró en la sala de estar, donde Nell, la hija de Miyako, estaba sentada en el suelo coloreando un libro.

Unos metros más allá, Miyako estaba sentada en un sillón con las piernas dobladas debajo del cuerpo. Estaba ayudando a Rukia a escribir su columna mensual.

Rukia rezó interiormente para que Ryuji y ella pudieran estar algún día así de relajados y tranquilos.

Miyako dejó el portátil y se puso de pie.

—Voy por su biberón. ¿Cómo va todo?

—El doctor ha dicho que, mientras coma y le cambie el pañal, no debo preocuparme porque llore mucho.

El sonido de alguien que hablaba fuera atrajo la atención de las dos. Miyako se acercó a la ventana y se asomó entre los huecos de la persiana.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer. Es él.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Rukia.

—Shinigami Sustituto.

—¿Quién?

—Ichigo Kurosaki. Está hablando por el móvil. ¡Oh, mierda! Ahí llega —Miyako cerró la persiana—. Tus padres se morirían si supieran que el padre de tu hijo es un jugador de fútbol americano.

Las palabras de Miyako provocaron una reacción curiosa dentro de Rukia. Hasta aquel momento no había tenido intención de abrir la puerta, pero el comentario de su amiga le hizo cambiar de idea.

Miyako se apartó de la ventana y entró en la cocina.

—Ven. Vamos a escondernos y quizá se marche.

Nell corrió a la cocina, se metió debajo de la mesa y se echó a reír.

Rukia entró en la cocina y le pasó el bebé a Miyako.

—Quédate con Ryuji y yo me ocuparé de Ichigo.

Miyako sostuvo al bebé contra su pecho.

—Ichigo Kurosaki quiere llevarse a tu hijo —advirtió a Rukia en voz baja—. Ya lo has visto en las noticias entrando con su abogada en el tribunal.

Rukia miró la puerta principal. Aquello era verdad. Le había sorprendido ver a Ichigo en la televisión. Él había ido corriendo a los tribunales. Pero lo que había dicho Miyako de que a sus padres no le gustaban los jugadores de fútbol americano la había animado. Por primera vez en días, todo parecía haberse aclarado de pronto.

Rukia tenía un plan.

Esa mañana su madre había llamado para decirle que su padre y ella irían pronto a verla. Como de costumbre, no había podido darle ni el día ni la hora de la visita. Eran personas ocupadas. Para su padre no era fácil dejar unos días el trabajo. Desgraciadamente, Rukia no esperaba su visita con impaciencia. Quería a sus padres, pero no le caían bien. Su padre era dominante y controlador y su madre era simplemente una de las muchas marionetas de su marido.

La vida entera de Rukia había girado alrededor de los deseos de sus padres. Hasta Renji había sido obra de ellos. Y antes de que este la dejara plantada en el altar, Rukia había empezado a pensar que quizá era cierto que sus padres sabían qué era lo que más le convenía.

Pero ya no pensaba así.

Durante veintiocho años había hecho lo que le había dicho su padre. Su primer acto de desafío había sido trasladarse de Yokohama a Tokio. Sus padres dirían que su segundo acto de desafío había sido tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero eso no era cierto. Tener un niño había sido un plan muy meditado por parte de Rukia. Renji y ella habían salido juntos muchos años ante de que él le pidiera matrimonio. En ese tiempo, había descubierto que Renji tenía algo llamado eyaculación retrógrada, un trastorno que hacía infértiles a algunos hombres, como Renji. Había también otros problemas relacionados con eso, problemas en los que ella no quería pensar.

Por esa razón, Rukia había pasado los últimos cuatro años visitando bancos de esperma de todo el país. Al final había elegido CryoCorp porque le había parecido el mejor de todos.

Concebir a Ryuji no había tenido nada que ver con venganza ni con relojes biológicos. Después del abandono de Renji, había decidido seguir adelante con sus planes de tener un hijo. Concebir a Ryuji había sido una decisión muy meditada, un sueño hecho realidad. No se disculparía ante nadie por su decisión de ser madre soltera.

Enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta justo cuando llamaban en el otro lado.

—¡No contestes! —dijo Miyako.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Rukia agarró el picaporte. Ichigo Kurosaki podía ser justo lo que necesitaba. Si sus padres pensaban, aunque fuera solo por un minuto, que le interesaba un jugador de fútbol americano, volverían corriendo a su casa. Según su padre, esos jugadores eran arrogantes y cobraban demasiado. Eran todo ego y nada de sustancia. Una desgracia para la humanidad.

"Maravilloso".

La misma Rukia no habría podido planearlo mejor. Ichigo podía ser el hombre perfecto para quitarse a sus padres de encima de una vez por todas.

—Ni siquiera lo conocemos —dijo Miyako—. Podría ser peligroso.

—No es peligroso —Rukia abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién no es peligroso? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Tú —respondió ella. Saludó con la mano a la señora Tomoe, una vecina de noventa años que se asomó a la puerta de su apartamento.

Rukia miró a Ichigo de arriba abajo. El día que lo había conocido, él llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa. Ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca que realzaba sus bíceps, vaqueros desteñidos, deportivas, gafas de sol… y barba de tres días.

Tenía una mano en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones. Su pelo era espeso, de un color inusual y ondulado. Unos mechones caían sobre su frente desde todas direcciones.

¡Ojalá sus padres hubieran podido verlo así!

Su madre se habría desmayado.

Ichigo era todo lo que no era el padre de ella. Alto, sexy y, por lo poco que Rukia había oído en las noticias, el Shinigami Sustituto era un chico malo. Un mujeriego que seguramente tendría mujeres altas de pecho grande haciendo cola en su puerta.

Rukia miró más allá de él, por encima de la barandilla, y vio su BMW aparcado en la acera de enfrente, lo que explicaba el pelo revuelto. Su BMV era un descapotable. El mismo coche en el que ella había roto aguas. No pudo evitar pensar si habría tenido tiempo de pasar por el lavado de coches.

Salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ichigo se subió las Ray-Bans a la parte superior de la cabeza. Tenía el ojo izquierdo morado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Un pequeño malentendido.

—Has cabreado a alguien, ¿verdad?

—¿Cabreado?

Rukia alzó los ojos al cielo.

—No hace falta ser Hermann Oberth para ver que tienes dotes para mosquear a la gente.

—¿Hermann Oberth?

—Un científico espacial —explicó ella—. Uno de los tres padres fundadores de la ingeniería espacial y la astronáutica moderna.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Podrías haber dicho que no hacía falta que fuera científico espacial para ver que tengo facilidad para hacer enfadar a la gente.

—O sea que he acertado.

—¿En qué?

—En que se te da bien hacer enfadar a la gente.

Él suspiró.

—Te noto distinta —dijo, obviamente en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—Acabo de tener un niño.

Él ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

—No, en serio. El pelo… todo. No pareces la misma mujer.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás diciendo que antes estaba gorda?

—No, claro que no. A mí me parecía que estabas estupenda. Solo estás distinta, eso es todo.

Rukia, que lo había dicho en broma, movió la cabeza exasperada.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó, renunciando al humor, ya que no podía conseguir hacer sonreír a aquel hombre.

—Quería hablar contigo. Estuve en un juzgado y supongo que querrás oír lo que dijo la jueza.

Rukia lo observó intentando imaginar lo que pensarían sus padres cuando les dijera que salía con Ichigo Kurosaki. Por alguna razón, esa idea ridícula le produjo un escalofrío. Hacía más de un año que no estaba con un hombre. En toda su vida solo había hecho el amor con tres. Y eso contando a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Decidió rápidamente que no tenía que contarlo. Dos hombres. En toda su vida había hecho el amor con dos hombres. Ichigo Kurosaki no parecía el tipo de hombre que hacía el amor. Probablemente echaba todas las noches polvos apasionados en el capó de su coche. Rukia se ruborizó al pensarlo.

El sexo era sucio.

Eso era lo que les decía su madre a su hermana y a ella. Renji siempre había sido un perfecto caballero en la cama. Era la persona más limpia y ordenada que había conocido, siempre asegurándose de no despeinarla ni ensuciar las sábanas… las pocas veces que ella conseguía pillarlo de humor para el sexo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ichigo cuando ella no contestó a lo que había dicho él de la jueza.

—Estoy bien. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y esta noche no he dormido mucho.

—¿Ryuji está bien?

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Me lo dijo una periodista cuando llegué al hospital como habíamos quedado.

—¡Oh! —ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad—. ¿Y qué te dijo la jueza?

—Ha asignado a un mediador para que nos ayude a pensar cómo vamos a lidiar con la situación.

—Miyako cree que quieres quitarme al niño. ¿Es verdad?

—No. Jamás.

Rukia captó el olor de su _aftershave. _Seguramente sería de Gucci o Chanel. Olía muy bien. Ella no llevaba zapatos, pero en cualquier caso, Ichigo era alto… muy alto. A ella empezaba a dolerle el cuello de mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué te fuiste del hospital sin hablar conmigo? —preguntó él.

—Es complicado.

—Tengo tiempo.

El angelito, si se podía llamar así, que se sentaba en el hombro izquierdo de Rukia la alentaba a decir la verdad. Que estaba confusa y había hecho lo que hacía siempre… cumplir órdenes. Miyako le había dicho que tenía que escapar de Ichigo y ella lo había hecho. Había huido.

El diablillo con tridente y capa roja que se posaba en su hombro derecho también le decía que dijera la verdad. Y que, en el proceso, fuera amable con él y le hiciera creer que quería ser su amiga. Al menos hasta que llegaran sus padres. Entonces se mostraría todavía más encantadora. Y cuando sus padres volvieran a Yokohama, se acabaría todo. Rukia sabía que las apariencias engañan, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en eso. Su pareja ideal jamás podría ser un atleta. Prefería hombres inteligentes y bien peinados que iban a trabajar con traje.

—Toda mi vida, desde que era adolescente, he querido tener un hijo —explicó.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Muchas chicas sueñan con el día de su boda, pero yo no. Yo soñaba con tener un bebé. Mi hermana pedía vestidos de princesa a Papá Noel. Yo siempre pedía un bebé.

Él parecía escucharla con atención, lo cual la llevó a pensar en sus motivos. Los hombres no solían escuchar así a las mujeres cuando hablaban de sus anhelos y deseos. Ichigo debía tener también un plan. Pues muy bien. Podían jugar los dos.

—Luego llegó Renji —continuó—. Salimos durante años, pero él no podía… —apartó la vista—. Esto es muy personal. No debería hablarlo contigo.

—No, por favor, sigue —le pidió él—. ¿Renji era infértil?

Rukia lo miró escéptica. Asintió.

—Lo nuestro fue un compromiso largo. Durante ese tiempo, yo busqué ayuda. Y encontré CryoCorp. Cuando se estropearon las cosas entre Renji y yo, supe inmediatamente que mantendría la cita con CryoCorp y criaría a mi hijo sola. Sin padre, sin ataduras, sin nadie que me dijera cómo criar a mi hijo. Sin nadie que me juzgara. En el mundo hay muchas mujeres que crían solas a sus hijos —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. No veía nada de malo en lo que hacía.

—Yo no te juzgo, Rukia.

Ella pensó que a él se le daba muy bien aquel juego. No bostezaba y sus ojos no mostraban aburrimiento.

—¿De verdad?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—Se suponía que era todo confidencial —dijo ella—. Y luego apareces tú de pronto. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de eso?

—Una entre un millón.

Rukia asintió.

—Una entre un millón —volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esa vez más hondo, indagando—. No debí irme del hospital sin antes hablar contigo. ¿Pero y tú qué? —preguntó—. No mencionaste que tenías una abogada ni que pensabas ir a juicio. Tú tampoco fuiste franco conmigo, ¿verdad? —levantó un poco la barbilla.

—Tienes razón. Tendría que haberte contado mis planes —él cambió el peso de un pie a otro—. Espero que podamos arreglar algo entre nosotros.

—¿Como qué?

Él sacó un papel del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y se lo pasó.

—Esta es la fecha y la hora en que tenemos que vernos el mes que viene para la mediación. La primera fecha que he podido conseguir ha sido dentro de treinta días —él carraspeó—. Yo esperaba que me dejaras pasar algo de tiempo con Ryuji antes de eso. Ya sabes, para que empecemos a conocernos.

Ella tomó el papel y lo leyó.

—Él no entra aquí —dijo Miyako desde dentro.

Rukia suspiró.

—¿Quieres ver a Ryuji?

Ichigo pareció sorprendido.

—Me encantaría.

Dentro del apartamento sonó un gemido.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando? —pregunto Miyako al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿No necesitan jugadores diestros en el campo?

Ichigo sonrió con un destello de dientes blancos y una chispa encantadora en los ojos. Definitivamente, seguro que aquel hombre tenía un montón de mujeres hermosas a sus pies.

—Los entrenamientos empiezan dentro de seis semanas —contestó a Miyako.

—Tengo una pregunta antes de que entremos —dijo Rukia

—Dispara.

—¿Qué pasa si vamos a la mediación pero no conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo en lo referente a Ryuji?

—Supongo que tendríamos que ir a juicio —contestó él.

A Rukia le gustó su sinceridad, pero eso no significaba que le gustara su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Bueno, hasta ahí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que estoy viendo si lo subo mañana :/ Bueno ya veré :P **

**Si se me ha pasado algún error me disculpan, a veces olvido revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo x3**

**Que tengan un feliz día y una feliz semana, nos leemos luego. Jane!**


End file.
